Love
by illusionment
Summary: Hell rains down on her and he can do nothing but slice through the grey clouds and hope he clears a patch of light for her to dry her clothes and warm her heart.


Soul's confusion could cover for an old lady's as she tried figure out an iPhone: bottomless. All Maka did anymore was sulk around the apartment, and he didn't know why. She slept half the day and when they went out to fight, she put all her effort out into killing, and then dropped Soul in his weapon form, going straight home even if they were across the city. She didn't even wait to get on Soul's bike. She just walked.

She was like a zombie with a heart beat. She rarely did much but sit blank-eyed in her room. She rarely ate, rarely talked to Soul, rarely cared for her self, and rarely did much of anything but sleep and cry and stare at the wall. (Soul could hear her at night through the thin wall they shared, even though she did her best not to be loud. She doesn't know about this, though.)

Soul didn't know why she was acting this way. Usually she was in a good mood, running around and yelling at Soul when he didn't put the toilet seat down. But something happened about a month ago, and Soul was left in the dark as Maka's mood plummeted.

"Maka," Soul grabbed her arm as she made her way back to her room with a glass of water. He needed to know what was going on with her.

She stared up at him, teary-eyed.

"What's wrong? You've been acting like a zombie the past month."

She simply shook her head and started walking again, but Soul yanked her back.

"Tell me." He demanded, tired of her shit. Something was either really wrong or she was enjoying a cruel game of playing with his caring emotion.

"S-Soul," She finally whined, more than one tear falling at a time. She pressed herself against his chest and Soul wrapped his arms around her tentatively, not sure if she was going have a complete mood change again. She's done that before.

"It's okay." He smoothed her hair down, which hasn't been up in the usual pigtails lately.

"No it isn't," She hugged him tighter; like she was afraid he was going to float away and leave her.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked again.

"The K-Kishin… they killed my friends." She let out a long cry and Soul led her to her room so that she might be more comfortable and calm down.

"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath and dove in. "Before I came here, when I was a child, I had so many close friends. Three of them I called siblings. A few weeks ago I got a call from my father, and he told me they had all been killed by Kishin. Their entire _family_, not just them. Even once I moved here, we kept in touch and hung out on the weekend every other week. We were so close, and the Kishin just… killed them. Out of cold blood. And now they're all d-dead."

_That's what the Kishin do. _Soul wanted to say, but he didn't want to make matters worse. So instead her settled for, "It's okay," and rubbed her back in small circles.

"No, it isn't." She muttered again, collapsing in Soul's lap.

_Dammit, Maka. Things like this happen. Get over it and move on. _It took every ounce of self control in his body not to say that. He had his fair share of deaths, but you can't always let them hold you down. But he knew she wouldn't do that. She's too kind hearted. So he'd just have to try and make her forget. At least for now.

Soul took her face in his hands and kissed the tears away. The he kissed her lips, softly. He pulled away.

"It'll be okay." He looked her deep in the eyes. He saw them well up again and kissed her again, whispering, "No cryin'," in her ear.

"Why?" She muttered, pushing him away hesitatingly.

"'Cause I love you," He went back to kissing her.

"Stop," She pushed him away again. "I'm trying to be sad."

"Not anymore, you aren't." Soul growled, getting tired of her shit. He ripped her shirt off, slightly surprised to find she wasn't wearing a bra. He wasn't complaining, though.

"Oh, S-Soul," She gasped, primarily from surprise when his lips kissed hot trails down her neck and collar bone. (They hadn't done this for a month, which seemed like forever, and Maka's senses seemed to come rushing back to her in waves.)

Maka tangled her fingers in Soul's hair when his lips mover farther down to her breasts. Her breath came out in strangled gasps as Soul worked his usual magic on her, wiping her mind clean of everything else but _him._

He smirked at her reaction and came up to kiss her lips rather roughly, while her hands tugged his shirt off, immediately spraying his chest with feather kisses, Soul's favorite.

"I love you too." Maka breathed.

Soul looked at her, smiling at how forgetful she could be. He tugged off her sweats and kissed her thighs. He was so close to _there_ that Maka stared in anticipation at him, her breath as shallow puffs.

She smiled as he pulled down her underwear but the center. Why is made her so happy, Soul didn't know. He didn't care either; her mind was off the horrible things.

Soul stuck his finger in her, watching his love moan under him. She was under his complete control. He moved expertly inside her, Maka writhing around him, full of moans.

He pulled out minutes later, to her dismay, but pulled off his remaining clothes in an instant.

Maka's eyes focused on him, her green orbs full of lust. She grabbed his twitching dick and guided him to her core. He shoved inside her without any further warning, leaning down to kiss her.

He caught a glimpse of sadness returning in them, but he refused to let it stay. He thrust in and out.

"Ungh…" Maka clawed at his arms, which prevented him from falling and squishing her. "Soul…" She pleaded, "Faster…"

But he ignored her requests in attempt to keep going as long as they could. He wanted to show the sadness it wasn't welcome. Not now, not ever. Hell rains down on her and he can do nothing but slice through the grey clouds and hope he clears a patch of light for her to dry her clothes and warm her heart.

And he does that until they're driven over their climaxes, and he continued to do that by playing with her hair and listening as she tells him about all the times she played with her friends as a child.

She falls asleep mid-word exactly two minutes before seven pm, and Soul watches her sleeping form for a long while.

_She just needed someone to minimize the sadness and then listen to her pour the rest out. _He decided before falling asleep, too.


End file.
